1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cleanliness monitoring.
2. Description of Related Art
Convenience stores, especially stores attached to gas stations, are trying to increase revenue and store traffic. Often convenience stores, especially those attached to a gas station, are often used for eating and restroom breaks by travelers. Cleanliness is not always a priority of retail clerks and, therefore, may degrade over time.